


Phonus Interruptus

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they answer the phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by keinlurker.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

The phone rang.

“Do you think we should answer that?”

“No.”

“It could be work.”

“All the more reason not to answer.”

“It could your mother.”

“She can leave a message.”

“It could be important.”

“I don’t care if it is.”

“But what if it’s the Director?”

“He knows we’re both off today.”

Jess started to shift to reach for the phone.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop, Jess!”

The brunette let out a chuckle. “Okay, okay.”

“Mmmm…”

“You like that?”

“Oh, God… that feel so good.”

Jess grinned and continued to massage the oil-slick skin and loosening muscles of Dana back.


End file.
